


O Brightening Glance [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dancing, Gen, ITPE, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mikasa was still young enough to be carried everywhere she went, her mother would clasp her tight and spin them in slow, gentle circles, while her father hummed a gentle tune that she would later forget.</p>
<p>When she was six, she watched her father take her mother in his arms and swing them around the garden, their legs somehow tangling without tripping, heads thrown back in laughter, and she clapped along with the rhythm of their footsteps.</p>
<p>And when she was nine, a boy with a knife showed her a different kind of dance altogether.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Brightening Glance [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [O Brightening Glance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318129) by [Emamel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emamel/pseuds/Emamel). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Attack%20on%20Titan/O%20Brightening%20Glance.mp3) | 1:37:18 | 80.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/o-brightening-glance) |  |   
  
### Music

_When the World Began_ from the Canada: A People's History OST

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
